


Visits

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is almost asleep when Kon asks to be buzzed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> I know of a few friends of mine who have lamented a lack of pre-reboot Tim/Kon. I'm pretty rusty, admittedly, but they're a couple of boobs who I miss, too. This is probably sometime after FabNic's Red Robin run; Tim's balancing part-time running the company in addition to being a superhero, and Kon's working on the farm while debating whether or not he wants to try to get into any kind of college after a year off from school (I can't really see him diving immediately into it). In any case, they've spent a little bit of time apart.

It’s probably two hours after he gets back to his apartment post-patrol when a doorbell buzz wakes him up. It would irritate him more if he had actually been dreaming instead of that hazy half-awake state, but when he lets Kon into the building, he still puts on a face. “You said you didn’t want me knocking at the window anymore,” Kon says like he has to defend his actions, and it’s true. That’s exactly what Tim had told him, because if any of his neighbors had seen Superboy hovering outside of his window at three in the morning, they’d have called the Gotham Gazette. Tim Drake Has Lurid Love Affair with the Metropolis Kid! Neither of them actually need that, and he especially doesn’t need Batman on his ass about it.

“It’s still three in the morning,” he says, and Kon shrugs.

“I figured you’d still be up.” He’s in through the doorway now, is closing the door behind him and encroaching on Tim’s territory. He smells like summer, like clean air and a farm in all the right ways and like sunshine. Being out of the city is good for Kon. He was always meant to soak up the sun and working on the Kent farm has only done his body good.

Tim tries not to be too jealous, especially when Kon’s hands come to his waist and sit there, broad and heavy like they were made to rest on him. “I do sleep, sometimes,” he says instead and Kon snorts before leaning down and kissing him. He kisses back, having to push up on his toes--and when was it that Kon got so much taller, so much broader, so much more shaped like Superman than like Lex Luthor? Since when was Tim so short in comparison? So not fair.

“Sorry for waking you up, then,” Kon says finally, just barely pulling away. He’s still close, too close, but Tim isn’t about to complain about it.

He wrinkles his nose. “I wasn’t really that much asleep, anyway,” he answers. “What about you?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Decided to fly around and ended up on your doorstep. Figuratively.” Kon winks and pecks another kiss on Tim’s cheek. “Is that alright?” he asks, and Tim shrugs before untangling himself and moving towards the door of his bedroom. “Tim, if it isn’t--”

“It’s fine, you total dweeb.”

“If anyone’s the dweeb it’s…” Kon seems like he’s going to say Tim for a second, but decides against it. He scratches the back of his neck when Tim turns back to look at him.

“What?”

He shrugs and keeps scratching. “I don’t know. I guess I almost forgot how good you look, you know?” If Tim had better night vision, he’d be able to see that Kon’s cheeks had turned reddish. Even without seeing it, he can tell that he’s blushing, can tell by the way Kon is too sheepish to really look him in the eye or even up from the ground.

“Are you coming or not?” he asks, finally, and Kon looks up and is at his side in a second. “Wow, Kon, has anybody ever told you how good you are at hiding your eagerness?”

“It’s been literal weeks, man--”

“It’s been two.”

“Too long, if you ask me.” Kon is on him again, kissing his mouth and hands squeezing his ass, pulling him off the ground and Tim’s lucky that even like this he can still think, can remember to bring his legs up and to wrap his arms around Kon’s shoulders. They don’t fit as well as they used to, and maybe Kon’s right--they haven’t been apart for all that long, but it’s long enough that he can notice differences that he hadn’t before, back when they were with each other almost every single day. At the same time, for all that they don’t fit the same, it feels right.

He’s tired, though. Exhausted, even, and when he taps Kon on the shoulder, Kon sees it and slows down. “Sorry,” he says, and Kon shakes his head and smiles.

“No, it’s fine.” They’re in bed in an instant, Kon kicking his boots off before swinging his own legs up. “I have to get up early anyways. Gotta get back to Smallville to milk the cows.”

“I have weekends off,” Tim says. He rolls onto his side and waits for Kon to follow, to wrap a strong arm around him and to keep him pressed back-to-chest. “We could like. Get together.”

“Like a Titans thing?” Kon asks.

“I wasn’t--I mean, I guess it could be,” Tim answers, and he waits for it to click in Kon’s head that for once, he wasn’t talking about fighting crime.

“Oh. Oh! Oh, yeah. If you want to come to Smallville, Ma Kent makes a mean apple pie.” He waits a second. “I mean, I’m there too, but really, she’s pretty much the only reason why anyone should want to go to that place to begin with.”

Tim laughs. “It could work,” he says. “I do like apple pie.”

“Of course you do.” Kon hums for a second. “I want to see you in my bed,” he says, voice low, and Tim turns his head to look at him.

“Wearing your shirt?” he asks, meaning to tease him.

“I was thinking nothing at all, but if that’s your thing, bird-brain…”

“I like the idea of nothing at all, too.” He swallows. “I have to sleep.”

“You started it,” Kon says, but he gets the message and snuggles in closer.

Despite the consistency of that hazy half-awake state to persist for hours after closing his eyes, Tim finds that this time, he’s able to fall asleep immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sailorbirdie so if you're interested in that kind of thing, you should follow me there!


End file.
